zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Poonchy, Drinker of Hate
Poonchy is a skoolchild who has purple hair and was voiced by Paul Greenberg. Summary Poonchy first appeared in "Game Slave 2", receiving a Game Slave 2 and then being launched away toward what was hopefully the mall's exit. He made a cameo in "Lice" as one of the many students running towards the halls after getting infected with the lice. In "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom", he was attacked by GIR to fill his thirst for candy. He later appeared in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", replacing Brian when the latter was sent to the "underground classroom". In "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom", he pointed out that the "pork cow" that struck Zim was in fact a muffin, only to be silenced by the hysterical Irken. In "Dibship Rising", he observed that Tak's Ship (which he mistook for Dib) was "being all weird and giant again". His last aired speaking role was in "The Frycook What Came from All That Space"; in this episode, he told Dib that "aliens don't like wearing pants," and later was the first to point out that Dib had "bird doodie" on his jacket. In a cancelled episode called "Invader Poonchy", he would have been framed as an Irken Invader by Zim. In the audio from that episode, his voice was much deeper (likely due to a lack of editing), and he seemed more eccentric. This would have been his biggest role in the series, had it been aired. Additionally, his mom would have appeared as well; strangely, she looks like her son if he was a woman. Poonchy appears in the movie Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. During Zim's string of minor crimes to mess with the immobilized Dib, he encourages Minimoose to get in on it, which he does by stealing a pizza sticker off of Poonchy's mother's car, which Poonchy treats as a terrible thing as he was freaking out. Later, he is one of the children with a Membracelet who forms a human chain around the world, first as part of Zim's plan to move the Earth across the universe, and then as part of the Membranes' plan to reverse this. Poonchy also made his first appearance in the comic book series in Issue 15, and had a few lines and appearances in it. He's appeared in several more issues since, with his next largest role being in Issue 38, where GIR accidentally saves his life, causing everyone to declare GIR a hero. Filmography [[Invader Zim (TV series)|Invader Zim (TV series)]] *Game Slave 2 *Lice *Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom *Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom *Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Dibship Rising *The Frycook What Came from All That Space *Invader Poonchy (cancelled) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! (TV Movie) [[Invader Zim (comic series)|Invader Zim (comic series)]] *Issue 15 *Issue 17 *Issue 19 *Issue 38 Facts of Doom * Poonchy may be named after the ancient city of Poonch. *Poonchy may have been created as a replacement for Brian, who was sent to the underground classrooms despite the fact that he appeared prior to "Tak: The Hideous New Girl." *In Enter the Florpus, Poonchy wanted to hold Gaz's hand, which she rejected. This seems to hint that Poonchy may have a crush on her. See also *Skoolchildren *Irken Invaders Category:Skool Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Stock Characters